5 Times Hannibal Killed
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Hannibal had always had a hearty appetite. Five times Hannibal killed, and one time he didn't. Rated for violence, language.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Times Hannibal Killed (and one he didn't)**

**A/N: These are new killings, not ones that have already occurred. Also, all of these take place BEFORE the season finale. Each drabble will deal with the killings in a different way. I took liberties with the timeline compared to the show, forgive and bear with me. Bon appetit!**

**1. Marcy Laruen (Dec. 6****th****, 2012). **

"What seems to be troubling you?"

It was a useless question, really, for Hannibal already knew the answer. Her name was Marcy Laruen, and she had been positively delicious. Hell, even Jack Crawford had said so.

"Another murder," Will sighed. "I wasn't even supposed to working this week, and now I get to replay her death over and over again." Will leaned against Hannibal's desk and absolutely refused to look up. He was tired, sore, and in no mood to talk to Hannibal, especially not about the way Marcy's body had been staked to a pine tree with "Merry Christmas" written in her own blood across her dead, pale chest. And he told Hannibal as much.

"Written across her chest?" the therapist frowned. Hannibal hadn't done that, and it pissed him off that someone was painting over his artwork. If he found out who had done it, he'd have to be sure to settle their artistic differences over a nice dinner.

Or, a dinner preparation, at least.

"Yes, that is what I said," Will glared. "All nicely spread out on a Christmas tree at a mall full of kids wanting to visit Santa." Images flashed through Will's head, but he shook them off. "December's only begun. Imagine what we'll find the week _of _Christmas."

"I would rather not," Hannibal sighed. Really, though, he rather would and rather had. He always enjoyed giving gifts, after all.

"I'm sorry, but can we be done for the day?"

Hannibal frowned. He honestly hadn't expected that. "Why don't we sit down and share a drink, then? It's nearing the end of your session, anyways."

"Fine," Will mumbled.

"Excuse me, I will only be a moment." Hannibal left the room for a moment to gather the drinks. As he poured the wine, he slipped a small business card marked "Lauren's Florist Shop" into his coat pocket. Best not leave such things out, Hannibal mused. Then, drinks in hand, he walked back into the room. Will took the drink from Hannibal and downed it before Hannibal could even sit down. The therapist frowned, but Will just smirked. "I told you I wanted to leave." Instead of reacting, Hannibal just passed Will his own glass, which was also promptly downed. Now Hannibal was upset. One did not drink fine wine like a shot at a college bar, especially not his wine! "Fine," Hannibal sighed, giving in. "But you're not driving home."

"Fine."

Hannibal helped Will stand up- he obviously had been drinking before the appointment- and helped Will out of the room. If it had been any other patient, he would have them call a friend and send them on their way. But this was Will, and he was the one responsible for Will's nightmares. He didn't regret it, though, even if he had to deal with good l in the aftermath.

It was hard to find a good meal, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Times Hannibal Killed (and one he didn't)**

**A/N: These are new killings, not ones that have already occurred. Also, all of these take place BEFORE the season finale. Each drabble will deal with the killings in a different way. I took liberties with the timeline compared to the show, forgive and bear with me. Bon appetit! **

**2. James Cattel (December 25****th****, 2012). **

Will Graham's two week vacation had been shortened into a week vacation after Marcy Lauren's death, but then Rex Weisley's body had been found not a day later, and it became a two-day vacation. The first day, Christmas Eve, was spent cleaning up his house and shopping for last minute gifts. After a night so cold his sweaty clothes had started to develop icicles, Will woke up and fed his dogs an extravagant breakfast consisting of soup bones, sausage treats courtesy of Hannibal, and their usual dog food. He, on the other hand, managed to stuff down half a banana before saying 'fuck it' and breaking out a bottle of scotch. He then sat himself down on his couch and turned on the news so he could watch the Christmas parade. Before he had the chance to enjoy it, though, one of his dogs started barking.

"Come on, guys, let's go outside." Taking the bottle with him, he let each and every one of his dogs out. Before they were all even out, though they started barking even louder. "WHAT!" he screamed, not in the mood to deal with a bunch of loud, chaotic dogs. "You guys never bark this much! Why now?" he added as he let his door fall close behind him. As soon as he was outside, though, he got his answer. The bottle of scotch in his hand fell to the ground. Absentmindedly Will thanked the large pile of snow on the ground, for otherwise his bottle would have broken.

"INSIDE!" And so they scattered back inside. Will, now alone, took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes. So many images stored in his mind, he thought, he really didn't need yet another. So he reached down for his bottle, took a large, long sip, and pulled out his mobile phone. "Hello…Jack, yeah…I know it's Christmas, I'm sorry…No…Damn it Jack! Will you just listen to me for even a second…. Well, gee, sorry if I thought you'd want to know someone left me a present…Jesus, Jack! Not that time of present….Gift-wrapped? No, not….There's a dead guy staked to a fucking Snoopy house!….Yeah, I bet you are on your way….Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic…. Yeah, sure, merry Christmas."

Will didn't even bother hanging up. It was much more satisfying to throw a phone at the side of a house when you knew someone was on the other end, anyways. Feeling lost in a scotch-filled, death-filled stupor, Will just sat himself down in the snow and downed his scotch. Whoever had done this knew exactly who Will was. Why else had they used a damned Snoopy house on the house of an FBI agent who collects stray dogs? That pissed Will off to no end, though, had he not been drinking so much, he was sure he would be focusing on analyzing the crime, not taking personal offense to it. Will was done being rational for the day, though. So he just sat there with snow falling and the wind blowing, pouting and drinking in his own front yard.

"Rrf!"

Well, maybe not alone. "Wolfgang! Why didn't you go inside?" The small tan dog cuddled up next to Will and demanded to be pet. Will obliged. It was Christmas, after all, and he didn't want to be alone with the dead boy anymore.

The dog barked at Will. Apparently he had stopped petting him.

"Yeah," Will sighed." "Merry Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Times Hannibal Killed (and one he didn't)**

**A/N: These are new killings, not ones that have already occurred. Also, all of these take place BEFORE the season finale. Each drabble will deal with the killings in a different way. I took liberties with the timeline compared to the show, forgive and bear with me. Bon appetit! **

**3. Harietta Young ****(February 19****th****, 2013)****. **

"You know, the pain would be much more bearable if you stopped struggling," he whispered.

"Please, let me go!"

Of course, Harietta would not be 'let go'.

"Don't be stupid. You can't beg your way out of being murdered."

The man put his hand over her mouth and shushed her again. He had already stabbed her once, but she kept wiggling her way free again. "Damn it!" he cursed. If it wasn't for the time of night and the privacy of the alley he was sure someone would have heard her. He smiled at that, silently congratulating himself on his skill.

"Well, that's no way to treat a lady," someone tsked.

Both the woman and the man turned around to see a tall, lean man in formal attire. The man with the knife cursed again. There was no way he could take down thisnew man. Hell, he barely had the woman!

"You shouldn't have come down here."

"You shouldn't have tried to kill this woman." The tall man approached with a confident stride. Without hesitation he grabbed the criminal by his neck, and then he sniffed him. "What the hell are you doing?" Now it was the tall man's turn to hush him. He pushed him into the side of the wall, effectively knocking him out, and helped the woman up. "Thank you," she mumbled, still disorientated.

But the man who had saved her chuckled. "No, you shouldn't thank me."

"What are you talking about? You saved me from that guy!"

"From that guy, I suppose, but not from myself." His arms were now wrapped around her, his hands crawling toward her neck. "He won't remember what happened when he wakes up, but I'm afraid you won't have the luxury of waking up at all."

And, unfortunately, the man was right.

-Hannibal-

Katz, Zeller, Jack, and Will waited while Hannibal finished preparing dinner. They made small talk, jokes, and comments about how good Hannibal was at cooking. Soon enough, Hannibal and three trays full of food came out of the kitchen.

"Thank you all for coming. I do hope we can have many more feasts in the future." Then, with all the food set out, he too say down.

"Dr. Lector, this is delicious," Jack raved.

"Thank you, I practically had to hunt for it. All the other meat…they just weren't as appealing."

"Well, I should have you do my grocery shopping, then!" Zeller laughed.

"Oh, I would enjoy that very much," Hannibal smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Times Hannibal Killed (and one he didn't)**

**A/N: These are new killings, not ones that have already occurred. Also, all of these take place BEFORE the season finale. Each drabble will deal with the killings in a different way. I took liberties with the timeline compared to the show, forgive and bear with me. Bon appetit! **

**4. Janice Kellie (April 1****st****, 2013). **

"So, we've got a murderer who has killed six people in six hours," Jack sighed.

"And we have fifteen minutes before the next victim shows up," Zeller added.

Both comments were rather useless, Hannibal thought. Just people stating the obvious in hopes of finding something less obvious.

"If Will was here-"

"Will isn't here," Jack scolded. "He's sick at home, where he should be."

"Maybe if you hadn't had made him work that last case when he told you he wasn't feeling well in the middle of a freak spring snow storm," Katz grumbled.

"We invited you here to help us find this guy before he murders half the city," Janice Kellie spat. She had called the FBI in to help, not bicker about some sick guy named Will.

"My apologies, ma'am," Jack replied, though he did so obviously unapologetically.

Hannibal tuned the rest of the conversation out. This woman smelled rather nice, and he believed her flavor would compliment that of the New York businessman he had in his freezer. A small smile crept on his lips.

In fifteen minutes, he would start preparing for dinner.

-Hannibal-

"It was a close call," Hannibal spoke, "but they were able to figure out that the killer was murdering those he considered to be fools."

"Clever," Will sighed as he poked at his dinner. "It is April 1st, after all." Will stared at the meat on his fork, paled, and finally gave up pretending to eat. With his fork back on his plate, he asked, "What was his mistake?"

"Killed twice in a row, one of which was a detective on the case" Hannibal replied. "Too many fools for him to narrow down, I suppose." He glanced down at his plate and smiled. It was so much easier to catch dinner when the smartest person on Jack's team was home sick. "Something wrong with your food?"

"I'm sorry," Will sighed. "I can't stomach it right now."

"Of course," Hannibal nodded. "You can always have it tomorrow."

Will just nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go back to bed. I haven't been having nightmares since I got sick, but I'm sure they'll be back before I can miss them." Hannibal, also finished eating, pushed in his chair and started picking up the plates on the table. "Oh, it's okay. I can get those in the morning." Even now Will sounded as though he'd fall asleep while standing. Hannibal laughed. "It's quite fine, good Will. It'd be best if you slept while you can. Uncle Jack missed you today. I'm sure he will call you back as soon as he can. ."

"Thank you, Hannibal." Needing no further prodding, Will excused himself from the room.

With Will out of the room, Hannibal allowed his smile to grow.

Janice had complimented the businessman even better than he had originally hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Times Hannibal Killed (and one he didn't)**

**A/N: These are new killings, not ones that have already occurred. Also, all of these take place BEFORE the season finale. Each drabble will deal with the killings in a different way. I took liberties with the timeline compared to the show, forgive and bear with me. Bon appetit! **

**5. Alexandru Raschelle (****April 25****th****, 2013****). **

It had been far too long since Hannibal had had a proper feast. "There hasn't been much to celebrate, in my opinion," Will had mumbled, sulking. The memory of his last therapy session brought a smile to Hannibal's face. Will had been in a particularly depressing mood throughout the wintry months, and February seemed to be no exception. When Hannibal had called this out to Will's attention, the younger man had just scoffed. "Stop with the defense mechanisms," Hannibal had sighed. "They don't suit you well." Will, of course, wasn't happy about that. "Then why I am here? I thought you were here to psychoanalyze me, after all." That had gone on for nearly the whole session before Hannibal ventured the question again. "Why does winter put you in such a mood?" Will hesitated. That was always a good sign when dealing with Will Graham. He wasn't one to share, and, when he did, he did so with that same hesitation. And then another rare thing happened: Will let Hannibal make eye-contact with him. "Let's just say you can't fish very well when the water's frozen." Hannibal had frowned at that. "Couldn't your dad ice fish?" And then the eye contact had been lost. "Try telling _him _that."

Hannibal couldn't tell Mr. Graham that, unfortunately. He could tell a certain Alexandru Raschelle that, though. Mr. Raschelle owned a small fishing store, one that Will pointedly avoided. Upon a curious visit Hannibal found out why. The man was a very controlling, manipulative father and husband, it appeared. It also appeared that he would make a very good meal.

"Excuse me, but do you have any more of these hooks?"

"What hooks?" Alexandru frowned, noticing that the man held nothing in his hands.

The customer laughed. "Oh, how silly of me."

And then he snapped the fisherman's neck in half.

-Hannibal-

Will moaned when he heard a knock on his door. He really was in no mood for company. Lagging his way toward the door, dogs in tow, he begrudgingly let his uninvited guest in. "Oh, hello, Dr. Lector."

"You might think there's nothing to celebrate, but that's no reason not to have a good meal."

Will forced a smile. "Thanks."

Hannibal, for his part, found smiling much, much easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Times Hannibal Killed (and one he didn't)**

**A/N: These are new killings, not ones that have already occurred. Also, all of these take place BEFORE the season finale. Each drabble will deal with the killings in a different way. I took liberties with the timeline compared to the show, forgive and bear with me. Bon appetit! **

**6. Will Graham (May 28****th****, 2013). **

It hadn't been a good day for any of them.

Especially not for Will.

Three children had been brutally raped and murdered by a sick bastard who said that "they were asking for it".

Jack had ran the interrogation. No one seemed to mind when he had turned the camera off or even when he escorted the now limping criminal out of the room.

Zeller and Katz had to be in charge of gathering evidence off the bodies. Not a soul complained when they opened a bottle of vodka when they finally finished the job.

Will had to creep inside the pedophile's skin and reenact each and every crime, and he hadn't stopped vomiting ever since. So preoccupied with trying to tame his stomach, he didn't even notice the sympathetic pats and murmurs Alana offered him.

And, most disappointingly, Dr. Lector couldn't claim the prize he had promised himself after the case, for even he couldn't stomach a meal right now. Instead, he was stroking the back of said prize as he continuously puked during what was supposed to be their therapy session. Even Hannibal was starting to worry about Will. Not for the younger man's physical or even mental health, of course, because Hannibal didn't care about people. No, he was worried about his prize losing its flavor.

Or, so that's what he told himself.

"You are not Kasey Reeds. You are Will Graham. You didn't touch those children- he did." Hannibal had tried this and several other phrases to get the man to calm down. Nothing was working, of course, because nothing Hannibal said could erase the images in Will's head. With every heave he could feel Will slump even further against him until he had no strength at all to hold himself upright, let alone continue to throw up his empty stomach. Finally, certain that Will was done, Hannibal grabbed a wash cloth and wiped his mouth. He then tossed it into the toilet and flushed. Knowing that Will was in no shape to be moved, Hannibal leaned against the wall and pulled him closer. Hands still stroking Will's back, he murmured hushed reassurances until his breathing was more controlled.

"Sorry," Will choked out.

"It's okay, your reaction is understandable. But, please, if you are going to continue to blame yourself, at least let your body recover first."

"What about my mind? Isn't that everyone's top priority?" Will huffed.

"Well, your mind won't recover if you continue to blame yourself," Hannibal sighed. "Now, do you think you can stand up?"

"Just a moment more, maybe," Will breathed, his eyes fluttering open and close. He hadn't ate in two days. Vomiting as much as he had today could not be healthy.

"So, no?"

"Definitely not," Will nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to the couch so you can lay down."

"But I can't-"

Will didn't finish, though, for he was now being cradled and carried by Hannibal toward the couch in the main room. Offhandedly Will made note to ask Hannibal why he had decided that he needed such an extravagant work office, anyways- well, later, of course, because right now it was all Will could just to stay awake.

"We're here, Will."

Oh, Will thought. I'm laying down on the couch. Why don't I remember getting here?

"You can sleep now. I will be right here in case you need me."

But Hannibal's instructions went to deaf ears, for Will was fast asleep.

Now, being the only conscious person in the room, Hannibal was able to think properly. He thought of how Will might have tasted, might have smelt when he was cooked, but he then found that he couldn't even stomach thinking about that right now. So, instead, he made himself comfortable on his chair and contented himself with watching over Will.

His prize would have to be cashed in another day, he supposed.


End file.
